This invention is directed to simple devices useful to carpenters and similar craftpersons involved in residential and similar construction activities including remodeling that involves wall modifications and replacements. More specifically, this invention is directed to a reusable, sturdy device capable of supporting a wall stud in position to be nailed or otherwise fastened to a sill or plate. Even more specifically, the invention is directed to a device adapted to use in cramped locations and for replacing or relocating individual studs in existing interior and exterior walls.
In spite of advances in materials and technology, many aspects of residential construction still require building both exterior and interior walls at a building site. In addition, residential remodeling and renovation, activities of growing popularity with the lay public, frequently include moving, modifying, or adding walls to existing structures, all of which may involve placing studs in the wall structure. A common challenge is for an individual to hold a stud in the proper location, and without assistance to nail, or otherwise secure the stud in the desired position.
A variety of devices are available to assist in the construction of an entire wall, including the lay-out of an entire wall and proper positioning and orientation of studs along the wall sills or plates. U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,618 issued Nov. 10, 1998 to Scaraborough describes a combination level and xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d square device used to equally position and orient wall studs in an entire wall structure. The device of the ""618 patent does not address supporting the studs during construction of the wall.
The emphasis on spacing wall studs is reflected in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,886 issued Jul. 16, 1991 to Sosesbee. The ""886 patent describes a spacing jig designed to minimize routine measurements for placing studs and designed to hold a series of studs in position along the sills or plates such that they can be nailed in position to yield the completed wall frame section. The jig of the ""886 patent is useful for building sections of walls but not adapted to replacement of single studs or modifications of standing walls.
Numerous other U.S. patents address measuring and positioning wall studs, but not supporting the studs for nailing to sills or plates. U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,337 issued Jul. 9, 1985 to Dreiling describes a framing and stud template useful in repeatedly laying a series of stud locations along stringers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,874 issued Aug. 24, 1965 to Christy describes a xe2x80x9cself-positioning stud spacing gauge.xe2x80x9d The device of the ""874 patent spaces a second stud a specified, constant distance from an adjacent stud and by means of mechanical, jaw-like devices holds the stud in constant position to the adjacent stud for nailing.
There remains room for improvement in devices designed to temporarily secure a stud on a sill or plate at a designated position such that a single worker can both position and secure (nail) the stud in proper position.
One purpose of this invention is a device that will support a stud on a sill or plate in a designated position such that without assistance an individual worker may nail or otherwise fix the stud in position.
An additional purpose of this invention is a device that is readily positioned to support a stud in position to be nailed or otherwise fixed to a stud or sill and that can easily be removed for reuse when the stud is secured in the desired position.
Still a further purpose of this invention is a device that can be used in cramped areas and can be used to support closely spaced studs for nailing in position.
An additional purpose of the invention is sets of devices that may be used on various sizes of framing including the most common U.S. framing, 2xc3x974 and 2xc3x976 inch (approximately 5.1xc3x9710.2, and 5.1xc3x9715.3 cm, respectively).
These and other purposes are achieved by a metal device with a base plate having pins positioned on its bottom surface so as to hold the device in position on a sill or plate and the base plate being effectively as wide as the sill on which the device is intended for use, with a first pair of sill guides, one member of the pair deposed on either side of the base plate and formed along the length of the base plate from its rear edge, extending a length beyond the front edge of the base plate and deflected vertically downward from the base plate and at a right angle to the base plate such that they laterally support the device when positioned on a sill or plate and a second set of flanges formed on the upper edge of that portion of each member of the first pair of flanges that extends beyond the front edge of the base plate and deflected vertically upward at right angles to the base plate, with a third flange formed at the front edge of the base plate and deflected upward from the base plate at right angles to the base, and a rear flange deflected upward from the horizontal aspect of the base plate at an angle.